


fallen from the stars (into you)

by cuddlesjm



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, i guess there is some angst?, if you wear your glasses you might see markno, renmin only if you squint, soft hyuckhei, toxic hyuckno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:54:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlesjm/pseuds/cuddlesjm
Summary: Donghyuck spots him sometimes, kisses him in dark corners and lets Jeno spin him around the room like a prize. But Donghyuck realizes too late that Jeno is the moon. Jeno steals the light from his star and Donghyuck is left without light, forgotten while Jeno twinkles through the night. Then, there is Yukhei. Yukhei who is so patient with Donghyuck. Yukhei who makes Donghyuck grin with the power of a thousand suns, a light after so much darkness.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Lee Jeno/Mark Lee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 48





	fallen from the stars (into you)

**Author's Note:**

> two in one day? wow. i started this a long time ago and only found it again today so i wanted to post it before i lost it again. the timeline is a little strange and it gets worse the further you go but enjoy! i liked writing hyuckno, i might write them something nicer in a near future.

Donghyuck is the star of the show, as always, and Jeno cannot take his eyes away from him. The boy shines wherever he goes. There is no star brighter than Lee Donghyuck in this universe and right now, none twinkle brighter than him on the dance floor. 

Donghyuck floats across the dance floor, leaving behind a trail of sparkly eyed followers with each step. Jeno is one of them. Blinded by magic from the moment he’d stepped into the room. 

There’s a thing Donghyuck does, dances like he knows everyone’s watching, knows he’s got the attention of everyone in the room, thrives off of it. 

Donghyuck lives his life as if the world turns solely for him. He makes Jeno’s thoughts whirl crazy in his head but Jeno, he’s never been one to shy away from boys who drive him a little more crazy than the norm. 

Jeno knows Donghyuck notices him as he nears. His hips sway with purpose and he reaches for Jeno the moment he steps in range.

“Nice of you to come around pretty boy,” Donghyuck whispers into Jeno’s ear. Silver cusps clasp at the nape of Jeno’s neck. Had he not seen this coming, perhaps Jeno would’ve shivered at the thought of having Lee Donghyuck this close. To have him trained in on him, like there was nobody else in the room. Lucky him, then.

But the truth of the matter was the room was full of people who’d fallen for Donghyuck before and Donghyuck knew they’d fall for him again should he decide it. Donghyuck had a fairly good understanding of his affect on people and Jeno knew it too but there was something enchanting about having Donghyuck smile lazily and gaze into his eyes with wonder.

Lee Donghyuck, the boy who fell from the stars.

Jeno knows it irritates Donghyuck that they have both become the centers of attention as Jeno follows his lead. Donghyuck pulls fancy moves, executing them in questions. “Will you follow?” his fingers burn into his skin. He knows he shouldn’t fall behind. He shouldn’t chase a boy that’s bound to light him on fire but Jeno is a sucker for the game. Donghyuck pushes and pulls him like he is everything, like he’s got everything to lose. But Jeno, Jeno has nothing to lose. 

Donghyuck pulls Jeno in quick, hands now clasped around Jeno’s waist. Donghyuck thinks he kind of likes them there if only for a moment before he moves on. Lee Donghyuck does not waver for just anyone, not for him. “So what do you say Lee Jeno? Are you up for a game?”

“Try me,” and then Jeno is walking away. 

Donghyuck knows he comes with a warning, knows the town whispers of his practices. Although, he can't help but think Jeno should come with one too. Jeno is the kind of boy that makes you fall in love with a single smile. Because Jeno’s words always ring genuine, always make you feel like you are first place. And then he is long gone, vanished without even a sorry goodbye and you’ve been given a prize for participation but nobody is there to congratulate you once you’ve fallen so far. Donghyuck, well Donghyuck comes with a warning at least. Lee Jeno arrives with a whisper and disappears without a trace.

Donghyuck spots him sometimes, kisses him in dark corners and lets Jeno spin him around the room like a prize. After all, Donghyuck is never one to shy away from the limelight. Jeno gifts him smiles that reach past the lousy barrier guarding his heart. He gives him hope of better and breathes fire into him, lights him to life. And Donghyuck basks in his warmth, like a moth to a flame. Donghyuck has shone his whole life, banished darkness, lit up the night sky. 

But Donghyuck realizes too late that Jeno is the moon. Jeno steals the light from his star and Donghyuck is left without light, forgotten while Jeno twinkles through the night. Lee Jeno is dark and mysterious and outrageously charming but he is a thief. He makes you believe he is the one to follow, that he is the way out but Lee Jeno..Lee Jeno cannot even shine for himself. Lee Jeno hides within the night and waits quietly for the next star to approach, to take from. 

“For a while I thought I was the bad one you know?” Donghyuck whispers once Jeno’s eyes have glazed over, he won’t remember in the morning. Won’t notice that Donghyuck has finally fallen from high and realized just how caught up he’s been. 

“But I’ll play along, Jen. After all, I’m just a sucker for your games,” Donghyuck leans in and plants a kiss on the very edge of Jeno’s lips and Jeno giggles, brings to light that charming smile of his.

“Be careful, Hyuck” Everyone tells him now. Donghyuck guesses Jeno does come with a warning but it comes a couple months too late. The alarm has sounded but trouble has already entered the city. 

Villains have come in the middle of the night and stolen all that is, all that was valuable to Donghyuck. Jeno takes Donghyuck’s kisses and trades them to the prettiest bidder. 

Donghyuck finds out one night in February, when Renjun invites him for drinks with little to no excuse. They’ve never really needed one to meet up, ever. Renjun is just bad at admitting to missing anyone that isn’t Jaemin. 

As always, Donghyuck draws a crowd and he loses himself in the sounds of wonder. The crowd draws in and shoves out. In one moment he is surrounded and in the next he is alone in the center of the room, eyes on a boy who looks just like Jeno. Watches him do to another boy what he did to Donghyuck, enchants him, smiles and laughs at the right times. Makes himself their home. 

Donghyuck suddenly hates the spotlight. He needs to go. He is taking his last steps out of the room when Jeno catches his eyes, his smile is lazy and his eyes pierce into Donghyuck, “I guess I’ve won.”

After that night, Jeno is gone once again. This time, Donghyuck does not search for him. Doesn’t hope he spots him when he’s rushing from one class to another. 

Then there is another boy, Yukhei. It takes Donghyuck time to leave the bad habits he’s picked back up after Jeno behind but Yukhei waits. He listens to Donghyuck’s rants about his horribly paid minimum wage job and picks up the phone when Donghyuck drunk dials crying over a boy who he hasn’t seen in weeks. Yukhei is patient.

“Why do you stay?” Donghyuck toys with Hei’s fingers. They are much bigger than Donghyuck’s and he finds it very charming when Yukhei threads them together. 

“Because I like it here,” Yukhei grins. Had it not been for Yukhei’s No-Kiss rule, Donghyuck would’ve leaned over and kissed it right off of his beautiful face. 

“I hate this stupid no kissing rule,” Hyuck groans. Yukhei laughs and takes ahold of Donghyuck’s hand. He raises it up and places it on top of Hyuck’s lips. Donghyuck is five seconds from complaining when Yukhei kisses the back of his hand. An indirect kiss.

Yukhei giggles, light and full of mischief. “Loopholes.”

The urge to kiss Yukhei soars high in Donghyuck’s chest and convinces him he can do Yukhei one better. Donghyuck takes his hand away from his mouth and leaves a kiss on Yukhei’s forehead.

“One”

A kiss on the tip of his nose. “Two.”

“Three.”

Yukhei kisses Donghyuck before he can catch his breath. Donghyuck can’t even be bothered enough to complain about Yukhei stealing his thunder. Kissing him feels like home.

At least for a little, it feels like home. Until he locks eyes with Jeno across the courtyard. 

They say a house is only as good as its foundation. Donghyuck’s home crumbles under Jeno’s gaze.

Donghyuck immediately detaches from Yukhei. “Yuk.”

Yukhei doesn’t have to look over his shoulder to know who it is. Donghyuck’s shoulders tense and his hands curl into themselves. Jeno. Always Jeno.

“Donghyuck, I think maybe you’re not ready to move on,” Yukhei’s stomach fills with regret. A step forward and ten steps in reverse, back to the start. He is met with silence as Donghyuck stands from his seat, dropping Yukhei’s hand from his in the process.

Yukhei feels his heart sink as he’s forced to watch the boy he’s given his all to walk towards the one who’d taken and taken everything he could from said boy until he was empty.

“Nice of you to come around pretty boy,” Jeno smirks. Donghyuck holds back a shiver at the memory. The night he’d met Jeno, he’d greeted him in the same.

“Can’t we end this, Jeno?” Donghyuck pleads. “I found someone and I’m happy now. Please just let me be.”

“I think you’ve got the wrong idea about this game of ours Donghyuck,” Jeno eyes a boy at the far end of the building. Donghyuck finds his heart hurts a little as he watches Jeno, as he sees the way his eyes stay focused on the boy for a second longer than they should. 

The boy’s got his earbuds in and he nods along to whatever music is sounding. The sleeves of his green sweater bunch up at his wrists and he looks a little too much like someone who will be good for Jeno. It pains Donghyuck to admit he’s a better fit for Jeno than Donghyuck will ever be, even though the boy hasn’t even spoken a word to him, he knows.

“You’re the one who decides when to call it quits. I don’t have a say in that,” Jeno nods to the boy and he begins walking over. “I’m just playing along, Lee Donghyuck. This is your game after all.”

Donghyuck watches Jeno walk away alongside the boy. He wraps his arms around the boy’s shoulders and the boy nudges him off without so much as a look in his direction. His name is Mark, Jeno calls after him fondly and follows after him without any complaints.

It is strange for him to see Jeno like this. He hurts.

Donghyuck turns from his spot and begins heading back to Yukhei, only to see him packing up his things.

“Hey, where are you going?” Donghyuck’s heart drops. He doesn't bother hiding the desperation in his voice, he has to control the damage he’s caused first.

“Look Hyuck, I’m patient- I really am and I’ll continue being patient but, I’m human too. I just need some time to think. That’s all,” Yukhei swings his bag onto his shoulder, he avoids eye contact with Donghyuck and stares right past him. This feels like losing Yukhei, it hurts more than anything Jeno has ever done to him.

“Don’t,” Donghyuck says.

“What?”

“Don’t be patient with me anymore,” Donghyuck lets out a sigh of relief when Yukhei lets him take hold of his hands. “It’s my decision. Moving on isn’t up to Jeno, it’s up to me. I am the one who decides.”

Yukhei has to stop himself from reminding Donghyuck it is what he’s been telling him all along.

Donghyuck grins with the power of a thousand suns, light after so much darkness.

“I love you, Yukhei. You,” Donghyuck’s heart thrums loudly in his ears, his pulse goes insane under his skin. 

“I’m sorry it took me so long but, I’m ready to try now. If you are?” 

Yukhei smiles softly. “I’ve been ready from the moment I met you Hyuck.”

This is Donghyuck’s game and he has lost some yes, but he’s learned he hasn’t lost anything of too much importance. He still has himself. 

He has a long way to go but he has himself and now, he has Yukhei too.

“I win,” Donghyuck whispers as he leans into Yukhei’s side. He takes a look at their intertwined hands and knows he is right where he needs to be. He is home.

**Author's Note:**

> my twt is httpminhyung and my cc is fairyjae if you want to interact or leave something!! thanks for reading this mess. i hope u enjoyed some of it at least haha <33 also thank u to tims for giving me the markno inspo!!! love you <33


End file.
